


The swan king

by Queenvampiresalpha



Category: Generation Kill, Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Swan Princess (1994), Swan Princess (1994) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: Once upon time there where two princes  who where forced to spend every single summer together by there parents in hope one day they would fall in love.Throughout there childhood they hated each others guts.But when they both come of age theyboth  fall madly in love with one another.  until  the evil magician schwetje kidnapped  Nate and turns him into a swan.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon time there was a great and noble Queen

who was loved by her people but the was a problem the king and her husband long for child. There would try to conceive but every child the Queen bore would be lost forever. The Queen wished for a child.

Untill the Queen had finally give birth to a baby boy.

the king and Queen where overjoyed and a party was thrown in the child's honour. Every man woman and child in the kingdom was invited.

including the royal family of a neighbouring kingdom. When king Charles bought his son prince Bradley to the crib. baby Nate didn't seem to mind having a golden heart shape locket dangling in front of him

He just wave his little chubby fingers trying to grab the locket with a smile on his face. 

That was when both families had a thought want if the two Princes spend every summer and have a play dates together in hopes they one day fall in love.

However did little any of them know that lurking in the dark was the warlock schwetje who was a very skilled magician who had been banished from the kingdom many years ago for performing the evil black magic Was watching them plotting his revenge. 

Five years later brad was

sitting in the coach arm crossed obviously pissed off that he was going to stay with complete strangers. "Bradley snap his mother stopped looking so miserable and try to look presentable to the prince.

" I don't know why you had too drag me along mother said brad sulkily.

Because one day you shell marry prince nate said Brad's mother 

"don't you want to get to know your future husband. Brad snorted in disgust not really he said.

When brad step out of coach he saw Nate hiding behind his father Brad's mother directed brad to Nate's way. Brad's first impression of Nate he was clearly the runt of the litter. Nate was too short for his age with messy dark hair pale skin and cauliflower ears clearly not good looking in the slightest. Unlike brad who even though he was only seven years old was a tall blonde hair boy. who was very good looking for his age. And got a lot of attention from all the boys in his class in school. 

At first it was awkward silence but brad was First to talk

"Greetings your majesty said brad kissing Nate on the hand making brad want to throw up. 

Brad was thinking

"I can't believe am stuck with him all summer I bet he doesn't wrestle hunt or box. While Nate was thinking.

"He look conceded want a bummer if I'm lucky I'll get chicken pox.

"So happy to have come said brad. So happy to be here said Nate

Both where thinking how I like to run. This is not my idea of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next summer Nate and his family where staying at Brad's. This time brad and his best friend ray person was in the tree house not allowing Nate to play with them.

Nate try to climb up the tree. 

And accidentally knocking brad out the tree causing him to break his arm.

"This is not my idea of fun.

A few years later when Nate was 13 and brad was 15 Nate and brad where playing pokers this time brad bought ray with him. 

Brad couldn't 

stop staring at Nate same cauliflower ears face was all covered in pimples braces and had a squeaky voice not really good at sports.

Brad however was very tall muscular and athletic with blond hair that had been cut very short. Ray laughed "I really think you sort of like him fess up. Yeah I like him better if he lose at cards said brad before Nate beat him at cards again every time brad would lose. 

God brad hated that little pipsqueak. Brad couldn't marry Nate he doesn't even like being in the same room as him. So when Nate's father wrote to Brad's mother to talk about the marriage.

Nate and brad couldn't stand each other but maybe if there where lock in a room together they would change there mind.

So when 17 year old Nate and

19 years old brad could hear knocking at there doors. they both try to block the door.

"For as long as I can remember I've been told one day we'll will wed Every June until September. 

Brad "all there pushing and annoying hints.

Nate" I got bruises with there fingerprint.

Both parents dragged there kids into room together in the palace and lock the door.

Both had they back to each other.

Refusing to talk to each other.

Nate turn to look at brad first Nate smiled at brad watching him try act all tough and failed it made Nate laugh. Brad always had a wicked sense of humour.

Brad look over at Nate who was no longer the little pimply little boy he once was now Nate sill had those sticky out ears but was now a tall dark hair man with with pale skin with Rosie cheeks with pump lips.

He started out as such a ugly duckling and somehow became a swan.

Nate was not ugly he was beautiful.

Brad and Nate both stare at each other locking eyes they slowly walk towards each other and kissed they know they shouldn't but they falling love.


	3. Chapter 3

schwetje love Nate he love him from the moment he saw nate.

schwetje was in his castle that he build himself from magic after the king banished schwetje for trying to assassinate him.

schwetje stared

into the flame of the old rusty fire place schwetje could watch the people in the palace carrying the day to day lives.

When schwetje saw the Queen holding the infant prince. 

schwetje watch Nate grow up in the castle playing and having adventures with his friends.

But one day when Nate came of age schwetje fell his heart skip a beat Nate had grown in the most beautiful creature schwetje had ever seen.

schwetje's heart filled with lust he most have Nate by any means necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Brad and Nate's family where delighted when discovered brad and Nate had fallen in love. So when nate return to his village to announce his engagements. Riding along side his parents and handmaids tombury and Evan Wright. 

The last thing Nate was expecting was a large bat fly over the coach.

As the carriage started rocking Nate's mother screamed "quite ma said Nate peepping out the window and seeing three guards having there throat slashed open causing blood to fly everywhere.

Before the coach flip over backwards.

Nate was knocked unconscious. 

When he woke up Nate felt different not himself he was in a room he didn't recognise. 

"Want happen thought Nate before he try to scream for help but he couldn't. 

Nate try to speak but he couldn't "want the hell this going on.

Nate saw a bucket of water looking at the reflection Nate didn't see himself he saw a swan staring back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Brad couldn't stop thinking about nate pacing up and down in the great hall all he could talk about was Nate.

Ray who was now the court joker watch the royal carriage that carry Nate leave outside of the window.

Ray didn't care for all this royal weddings engagements etc but ray did show a interest to a certain handmaid.

"Hey brad 

"Yes ray

"Are they supposed to be giant bats flying over and attacking the royal carriage said ray.

Brad immediately ran to the window and saw a large bat sweeping over the carriage causing it to knock over.

Brad runs down the stairs with ray as the both hear screaming.

Brad made outside to see a creature ready to attack the royal family.

"Please the old king pleed "kill me but spare my wife and son. 

The creature respond by using it large claws to slash the king's throat the Queen screams as blood splatters on her face before the same thing happened to her.

Before grabbing a unconscious Nate and flying away.

It happens so fast brad didn't have enough time to stop it.

Brad fall on his knees and scream in anguish.


	6. Chapter 6

Nate really didn't appreciate being turned into a swan. swimming across the cherry blossoms  
Lake that stood outside of Schwetje's castle. Trombley and Evan who where also turned into swans where not far behind from Nate. 

Poke watch them on the lilly pad he may be a frog but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy such beautiful creatures.

Poke was a prince granted he was frog. Plus Rudy and mike where the only two poke had to talk to

mike who was a puffin bird and Rudy was a wise turtle so poke didn't really relate to them.

When Schwetje approached the lake Nate try to swim away. Ah don't worry said Schwetje you can sill be human when the moonlight hit the lake on night's when the moon is full said Schwetje.

And they only way to break the curse is have your one true love make a vowel of ever lasting love. 

Nate look up and saw the sliver moon Shining full and bright this evening. Nate swim to the shallow end as a golden light surrounded him turning

Nate back into a human. "You can make this all go away said Schwetje just marry me and we can rule you're kingdom together. Nate snorted "I wouldn't marry you if you was the last person on earth.

Before walking away.

Schwetje yelled "well fine because as the soon as the moonlight disappears you turn back into a swan.

Nate fell on his knees crying.

Just As Schwetje said those the clouds in sky covering the moon turning Nate back into a swan.

Maybe it a was some kind of bird " yeah said ray a type of bird said ray we haven't discovered yet that hunts human for sports. "Want do think brad asked ray. "Ray I think it time you shut up said Brad.


	7. Chapter 7

nate told poke and Rudy about the curse "so I have to get brad to make a vowel of ever lasting love said Nate.

Nate look at the sky thank god the moon came out so Nate could be Human for a few more hours.

"So let me get this straight said poke someone you hated for most of your life now has to make a vowel so every night you don't turn into a turkey. 

"I know we didn't always get along and butted head but I feel brad is the one said Nate.

"If I could break this spell I run to him today and somehow I know he on his way to find me brad you and I where ment to be.

Poke sign come daug don't start singing again I can't stand people singing.

"Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart.

Meanwhile brad was looking at the moon outside of his bedroom window he didn't know why but something told brad the make sure the moon tonight was full.

"Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are brad held the heart shape locket in his hand tightly.

"Brad said ray who are you talking too? / 

Nate knew brad was coming "I swear I will be true I've made an everlasting vowel to find my way to you. 

"For longer than forever Nate sang.

Much stronger than forever brad was singing.

"Why the fuck are you singing said ray.

Nate close his eyes "and with your love I'll never be alone.

Soon the dawn broke the pinky orange sky broke through Nate soon turn back into a swan. Nate signed and slowly made back to the lake even if Nate fly's away as a swan Nate didn't have the ability to talk to people Nate could only talk to other birds.


	8. Chapter 8

With Nate gone Brad's mother try to arrange a another prince for brad to Marry but brad would turn them all down .

Prince Dave had stormed off in a huff from the palace "Bradly said Queen Rachel I know you're sill grieving over prince nate But you must find a husband.

"I know mother said Brad but I don't know why but I have this strange feeling that Nate is still alive.

Later brad was sitting in his chair in the library when he had a thought a large animal want if brad hunts down this creature and maybe he find out where Nate was .

That evening Brad was out hunting Every large animal he could think of meanwhile Rudy was showing Nate how to be a bird teaching of how to fly. when they where Nealy hit by an arrow as Rudy and Nate try to fly away as quickly as they could Nate look down and saw brad trying to shoot at them.

"Brad said Nate I knew you would come . Nate saw a lake and dived down and gracefully landed on the water when the moonlight hit Nate's wing a flash of purple light surrounded him and Nate once more became human. 


End file.
